


I'm Ready {Ziall}

by Ninjacookie29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacookie29/pseuds/Ninjacookie29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to wait till he was ready.</p><p>And now, after almost four years, Niall was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready {Ziall}

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a fluffy one, oh my god and then this happened :D  
> Also my first time writing smut... everyone from feedback said it was good. Oh god, my mind is tianted. D:
> 
> But I love it. This story is so fluffy that your going to DIE.

Niall and Zayn. Zayn and Niall. That’s what everyone always thought when they heard one of their names. Everyone always saw them together. After all, they’ve been together ever since freshmen year. One of the first pairs to come out as gay. And now it was Senior year, and their love was still strong.

But the thing is, what nobody knew except them, was that they didn’t have a sex life. Zayn whom has been with one other person before Niall, had already spent his V-Card. But Niall on the other hand hadn’t.

He wanted to wait till he was ready.

And now, after almost four years, Niall was ready.

*~*

It was a Saturday, and Zayn had come over to Niall’s for a school project. Niall’s parents were out and about doing god knows what, so that just left the two lovers home alone. Zayn was laying horizontally across the bed, flipping through the pages of a science textbook, trying to find an answer to a question. Niall on the other hand was sitting cross legged on the floor, twiddling with his thumbs. Deciding whether to put his plan into action or not. 

Niall gradually stood up, brushing his sweats off from pencil shavings. He then walked over and sat down beside Zayn, whom didn’t look up, too in depth with his textbook. 

Niall took a deep breath and slowly pushed his hand up Zayn’s side, going under his t-shirt and making contact with his warm skin. Niall’s hand twitching every now and then from his nerves. Zayn jumped at the sudden contact of cold skin and looked up from his textbook. 

“Niall, what are you doing?” Zayn asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. He knew Niall, and he for sure knew Niall wasn’t like this. 

Niall took a deep breath and withdrew his hand from under Zayn’s t-shirt. 

“I think I’m ready.” 

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? I’m good at waiting and—” 

Zayn began, but was cut off as soon as a pair of warm lips made contact with his. Zayn’s eyes fluttered closed as his and Niall’s lips moved in perfect rhythm. Zayn’s hands came up to Niall’s waist, pushing Niall sideways so now Zayn hovered over him. 

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked, just to clarify. Niall nodded silently, his eyes gleaming with excitement and nervousness. 

“Yes, please Zayn. Please.”

Zayn smirked and lowered his head, nipping at Niall’s neck. Niall gasped, his hands shooting up to curl in Zayn’s hair. Zayn laughed, causing Niall’s neck to vibrate. Niall slowly closed his eyes, leaning his head back as Zayn countiued to nip and suck. Niall couldn’t help but whimper slightly, feeling blood rush to somewhere where it doesn’t normally go. 

Zayn was feeling the same. Excitement pooling in his lower stomach, moving his head slightly to peck Niall on the lips before sitting back on his knees and pulling his loose shirt off. Niall eyed his torso, taking in detail of all the tattoos that were inked into Zayn’s skin. Niall’s breath hitched as Zayn leaned back down and connected their lips again, this time Niall granting Zayn access inside. 

Now Niall was hard, as well was Zayn. Zayn disconnected there lips, pulling back to look Niall in the eyes. “Your so beautiful.”

Niall felt his insides warm up, butterflies swirling in his stomach. He felt his cheeks heat up, causing Zayn’s smirk to grow wider. Zayn’s gaze shifted to Niall’s shirt.

“Now let’s get these off.”

A few minutes later both Niall and Zayn where in their boxers. Both of their erections straining against the fabric that divided their bodies. 

Niall’s whole body was blushing red at this point, from being exposed to Zayn for the first time and from the embarrassment of Zayn complimenting him. 

Zayn countiued to nip and suck on Niall’s collarbone and neck, leaving faint red marks behind. Niall would occasionally squirm underneath him, whimper and moan when he would bite down on a certain spot. 

Zayn pulled back, his cheeks a faint red even with his tan complexion. Niall stared wide eyed into Zayn’s eyes, not even realizing that Zayn had snaked a hand into his boxers. Niall shut his eyes and whimpered as Zayn fisted him. Niall turned his head to the side, his breathing coming out irregular as Zayn started to pump Niall’s shaft. Niall’s hands came up and gripped Zayn’s biceps, trying to steady himself as he countiued to pant. 

“Sh Sh it’s ok, your doing good Niall.” Zayn whispered right next to Niall’s ear. Zayn sat back some, now using his other hand to slowly pull Niall’s boxers down and around from his legs. Niall now was completely naked and exposed in front of Zayn, which the thought of made Niall blush even a deeper shade of red. 

Zayn discarded his boxers as well, his erection slapping against his lower stomach. Niall opened his eyes slightly, only to find Zayn loom over him again. Niall gulped nervously. 

“No need to be nervous Niall. Your doing great.”

Niall gave a faint smile. Zayn smiling back as he started to grind down on Niall slowly. Niall moaned once again, this me louder then the others. Zayn grunted as he felt Niall’s erection roll against his stomach, Zayn’s erection pressed firmly against Niall’s.

Niall gripped Zayn’s biceps pushing him gently up. Niall quickly nodded his head.

“I don’t wanna come early, please just- just do something.” Niall pleaded, his eyes glassy with tears of pleasure. Zayn nodded lazily, leaning away from Niall. Niall fluttered his eyes shut leaning his head against the bed. 

Soon Niall heard a click and squirt. Opening his eyes slightly he saw Zayn in between his legs, lubing his fingers up.

“Ok, so this might feel slightly weird.” Zayn warned. Niall nodded sheepishly as Zayn spread his legs apart. 

Niall shut his eyes tight as he felt a cold finger circle his rim. He whimpered slightly as he felt the point of Zayn’s finger go past his rim, entering his tight heat. Niall whimpered slightly at the strange feeling. Shifting uncomfortably.

“Sh Sh just relax. It get’s better.” Zayn soothed, caressing Niall’s thigh. 

After a few minutes of prep, Zayn retracted his fingers. Niall gulped, his eyes still closed. Then he heard the sound of a wrapper being opened. Surely it was a condom, but Niall was just too nervous to open his eyes.

Zayn rolled the condom on, fitting it perfectly to it’s base. He then lubed up, spreading a good amount on his length. 

Niall felt the bed dip on either side of him. Opening his eyes he saw Zayn. Niall looked up, having to cross eye to look at Zayn’s lust filled eyes. Zayn smiled innocently, which Niall returned as well. 

“This is gonna hurt at first.” Zayn warned. 

Niall nodded. “I know. I trust you.”

Zayn took a deep breath, leaning on one of hands so he could line himself up. Zayn blinked and looked back up making direct eye contact with Niall, whom looked up at him with as much innocence as a baby penguin. Then he pushed in. 

Zayn pushed past Niall’s rim, still making eye contact. Niall’s brows furrowed as he took in at how uncomfortable it felt. A stinging pain shooting up his spine. 

“W-Wait, Z-Zayn. Ow..” Niall whimpered as he gripped tightly onto Zayn’s shoulders, shutting his eyes as tears formed. Zayn stopped, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“I’m sorry, it’s gonna hurt. Trust me it gets better.” Zayn whispered, his eyes suddenly clouding over with sadness and worry.

A few moments later, Zayn had himself ball’s deep into the Irish lad.Of course it was painful to Niall, but he could feel the spark of pleasure start to ignite. 

Then Zayn started to move, slowly moving his hips at 1 full snap every 2 seconds. Niall gripped onto Zayn’s back, clawing his nails down Zayn’s back. Waves of pain and pleasure colliding in surges through Niall’s body. Niall dug his head into the crook Zayn’s neck, shutting his eyes tight as he started to move with Zayn’s thrust—which were becoming sharper with every second. 

“Oh Z-Zay-y-n-n, Oh..” Niall cried out as everything started to become overwhelming. Zayn grunted with every thrust, using one hand to hold himself above Niall, the other running through Niall’s sweaty golden hair. 

“Your so beautiful.. so so beautiful..” Zayn praised Niall as he continued to snap his hips. The sound of skin against skin echoing in the room. Niall’s small whimpers and moans mixing with Zayn’s grunts. The bed creaking with every thrust.

Then before Niall could give a warning, he came. Shooting white ribbons all over his Zayn’s chests. Then Zayn came at the sight of Niall coming undone below him. Zayn filled the condom with his warm cum, causing Niall to flinch at the weird warmness filling him up but not touching his insides. 

Zayn quickly pulled out, Niall wincing at the empty feeling and overstimulate from his nether regions.

Zayn pulled of the condom and tied it, throwing it in the bin next to Niall’s desk. After that he collapsed next to Niall, pulling him into an embrace. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn, Niall resting his head against where Zayn’s heart was. The frantic beating dying down slowly. 

And then they fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
